


Heavykittysoul

by Nineintheforest, RainbowHoodGirl



Series: Roleplay War [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Felines, Gen, Song parodies, Songs, heavydirtysoul, heavykittysoul, kitties, the legend of tuxedo cat, tlotc, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineintheforest/pseuds/Nineintheforest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHoodGirl/pseuds/RainbowHoodGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We took twenty one pilot's heavydirtysoul and made it into a spoof version of 'The Legend of Tuxedo Cat' (you can find the fic on my page) If you haven't already read it, this probs wont make sense.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heavykittysoul

**Author's Note:**

> We took twenty one pilot's heavydirtysoul and made it into a spoof version of 'The Legend of Tuxedo Cat' (you can find the fic on my page) If you haven't already read it, this probs wont make sense.

 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RurXV1dj1pA

 

There's an infestation in the regular cat nation,  
I hope that they choke on smoke 'cause I'm bombing them out of the junk yard,  
This is not roleplay, this is not fan-fic,  
Just another attempt to make the shippers stop,  
Roleplaying to prove nothing, just biting to do something,  
'Cause I wasn't the only one who wasn't rushing to infect them,  
This doesn't mean I lost my kits,  
It's just right now I got a crazy zombie mind to clean.  
  
Felines don't cry,  
Therefore, therefore I'm,  
Mr. Crypelt Eyes, therefore I'm.  
  
Can you save, can you save my—  
Can you save my heavykittysoul?  
Can you save, can you save my—  
Can you save my heavykittysoul?  
For meowwwww, for meoooowww, uh  
Can you save my heavykittysoul?  
For meowwwww, for meoooowww, uh  
Can you save my heavykittysoul?  
  
Meow, I didn't understand a thing you said,  
If I didn't know better I'd guess you're all already dead,  
Mindless zombie cats walking around with a limp and a hunch,  
Saying stuff like, "YOLO Tux."  
You've got one time to figure it out,  
One time to twist and one time to hiss,  
One time to claw and I say we start now,  
Yowl it with me if you know what I'm meowing about.  
  
Felines don't cry,  
Therefore, therefore I'm,  
Mr. Crypelt Eyes, therefore I'm.  
  
Can you save, can you save my—  
Can you save my heavykittysoul?  
Can you save, can you save my—  
Can you save my heavykittysoul?  
For meowwwww, for meoooowww, uh  
Can you save my heavykittysoul?  
For meowwwww, for meoooowww, uh  
Can you save my heavykittysoul?  
  
Death inspires me like a cat inspires a rabbit. _[2x]_  
  
Can you save, can you save my—  
Can you save my heavykittysoul?  
Can you save, can you save my—  
Can you save my heavykittysoul?  
For meowwwww, for meoooowww, uh  
Can you save my heavykittysoul?  
For meowwwww, for meooowwww, uh  
Can you save my heavykittysoul?  
  
Can you save, can you save my—save my—  
Can you save my heavykittysoul?  
Can you save, can you save my—save my—  
Can you save my heavykittysoul?

**Author's Note:**

> Can you save my heavykittysoul? Probably not.


End file.
